


Choices

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Series: Casselsa Collection [19]
Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Casselsa, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Lesbian Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: Requested by a follower on Tumblr who suggested that I write a story where Elsa is jealous of Cassandra.





	Choices

Everything in Corona was nice.  The people, the weather, the scenery.  And of course, the legendary princess with the golden hair and a sunny personality that was irrepressible.  It warmed Elsa’s heart to be in such a happy place and especially to see Anna drink it all in.  The way her little sister bounced around and went on so many adventures with her new friend put a smile on Elsa’s face.  She was indeed happy to be a guest in this wonderful kingdom.

Except for one little thing...

The way Princess Rapunzel squealed and hugged Cassandra left an unusual feeling in Elsa’s gut.  Which happened again almost every time Rapunzel took Cassandra by the hand and dragged her somewhere, or hugged her, or even looked at her in a certain way.  Worse, Cassandra would sometimes reciprocate.  She was not the type of woman to be all cutesy and fun, but Rapunzel did bring out a side of her that even Elsa did not always see.

No, she wasn’t jealous.  She couldn’t be.  Right?

That thought terrified her.

It shouldn’t bother her that Cassandra was so close to the princess; after all, she was - and technically is - a native Coronan.  She only stayed in Arendelle these days because Elsa had hired her as her personal bodyguard.  Cassandra had been blown away by the Snow Queen and voiced interest in working as a guard in her kingdom.  So naturally, it made sense for Cassandra to be thrilled to return home and see her friend again.

Friends...that’s what they were...obviously..........

Elsa had a hard time reading Rapunzel’s feelings around Cassandra.  The princess was in so many ways like Anna.  Both had seemingly boundless energy and a desire to see the best in everyone.  Both had sunny dispositions, leaving Elsa a bit amused at how they could brighten up any room effortlessly.  And both girls loved immensely and showed it freely.  Elsa was used to Anna’s love; she didn’t know what to make of Rapunzel’s love, though.  Especially the way she acted around Cassandra, her best girlfriend.

Wait, her best  _girlfriend?_   What did that mean?

It was moments like this when Elsa regretted ever shutting herself in, for not knowing how to process emotions like any ordinary person.  She struggled so much for so long with her own emotions that it stunted her ability to comprehend those in others.  Sometimes.  It turned out that reading affection was a huge challenge for her.  She knew the feeling of craving human touch, as simple as holding a hand or just leaning against someone.

Rapunzel, on the other hand, didn’t seem to fully understanding boundaries.  At least, that’s what Elsa suspected as she watched the way the princess interacted with people - particularly Cassandra.  She was amazed at how Rapunzel barely hesitated to show her affection, noting a few times when the girl actively held back in the presence of her warrior friend.  What bothered her most, however, is the look in Cassandra’s eyes whenever Rapunzel was around being her sunny self.

It hurt.  To see her smiling softly and laughing so easily around Rapunzel.  Elsa knew this was her home, but it still bothered her to see Cassandra being so...so...

Happy.

At least her royal duties would keep her distracted.  Until Queen Arianna talked about how wonderful it had been to see Cassandra become Rapunzel’s Lady-in-Waiting and the way they bonded so well.  That certainly did not help.

She was not jealous.  She didn’t have time for jealousy.  And why should she be?  Cassandra was a Coronan.  She had every right to be happy at home.  To be happy with her friends.  To spend time riding on horseback and fencing and walking through town with her best friend.  Who was a girl.  Who was very affectionate.

Okay, maybe Elsa was a bit jealous.

Mostly because she couldn’t find a way to convey the feelings that had been building inside her for months now.  She didn’t know how to express them properly.  She never had any experience.

And so she found herself standing out on the balcony adjacent to her guest room, overlooking the castle grounds below where Anna and Rapunzel were having fun with a horse called Maximus and a chameleon named Pascal.  Elsa did not understand how someone could have a chameleon for a pet, but then again, she did have the power to bring snowmen to life so who was she to judge weirdness?

“I’m surprised you’re not with your sister,” a voice interrupted her thoughts.  “Don’t you always do everything together?”

“Ha ha,” Elsa replied dryly.  She turned her head to see Cassandra approaching.  Offering a faint smile, she looked away, afraid that her feelings might betray her.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just...lost in thought,” Elsa said, attempting to avoid looking at the woman who had been on her mind a lot lately.

Cassandra eyed suspiciously before shrugging and looking down at the field below.  “Wow, I forgot how much I missed this place.”

Elsa nodded.  “It is beautiful.”

“And seeing Raps after being gone for so long.  Don’t tell her I said this - she eats up that sappy stuff - but I really did miss her.”

A pang in her heart made Elsa cringe slightly.  Unfortunately, Cassandra noticed.

“Oh...it’s about Rapunzel, isn’t it?”

Elsa really did not want to talk about this.  Yet, here they were.  At least no one was nearby to overhear or interrupt.  She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply, and gave a slight nod.

Cassandra gazed at her sadly, then looked back at Rapunzel who was having a fake mustache competition with Anna.

“When Raps returned to Corona after being gone for eighteen years, I wanted nothing to do with her.  My first impression was an air-headed princess who had no idea what her station was and who could jeopardize the kingdom.  I tried avoiding her, but...it’s hard to avoid someone so curious and adventurous as her.”  She smiled wistfully at the memory of how a shot-put had brought them together for the first time.  “She needed a lady-in-waiting; I wanted to be on the guard.  She got her wish, and I feared I would never see my...my dreams come true.”

Elsa gave her a confused look.

“Not much of a dreamer,” Cassandra clarified.  “Anyways, we turned out to be a good match.  I taught her all she needed to know about being a princess:  how to dress, how to curtsy, how to act in public.  But she did so much for me.  She was my first true friend; she trusted me and looked up to me when others didn’t.  I fought so hard for respect growing up, and she just...saw me as someone worthy of praise.”

Elsa noticed the soft smile that had appeared on Cassandra’s face but said nothing.

Cassandra continued:  “She wanted freedom, and so I helped her realize it.  She taught me how to swim - how to overcome my fears.  Through all our adventures, she never lost faith in me and...I realized what it felt like to have someone stand by your side no matter what.”

“She must be really special,” Elsa said softly, afraid of asking what she really wanted to know.

“Yeah, she is,” Cassandra agreed.  “She’s my best friend.  Nothing’s going to change that.”

Frowning, Elsa glanced away and dared to ask:  “Do you love her?”

She closed her eyes and waited.  Bracing herself for a rebuke or denial or something to show that she was stupid - so incredibly stupid - for asking such a thing.  That she had misread the signs, that she in fact did not know about love, that she was a fool for thinking she could ever-

“Yes.”

Elsa froze.  Her eyes opened, but she did not look at Cassandra.

“But...it’s complicated.”

Sensing that Elsa was not going to make eye contact with her, Cassandra walked around until she was standing right in front of her.

“Elsa, I do love Rapunzel.  As a friend.  I always have.  And...” She inhaled deeply before sharing her biggest secret from her time in Corona, “...and I won’t deny that I...that I wanted...to be with her...as a girlfriend.  But you have to understand.  Raps is such a free spirit and doesn’t really understand boundaries like you or I do.  She loves everything and everyone, and she shares that love freely.  There were a lot of times when I wondered if her feelings for me were more than just being friends.  It was terrifying.  I never thought that romantic stuff would happen to me, or that I’d want it.  But I found myself wanting a taste because Raps was just so...her.”

Elsa dared to look up, finding an apologetic woman standing before her.  She really felt like a fool now.  “Cass, I’m sorry I asked.  It was stupid of me to be jealous.  I shouldn’t...”

“No, it’s fine,” Cassandra cut her off, then surprised both Elsa and herself by taking a pale hand in her own gloved one.  Suddenly feeling a bit bolder, she led Elsa inside and stopped just beyond the glass doors.

“Listen, Elsa, I do love Rapunzel.  But I can’t be with her because she’s always been with Eugene.  She loves him and he loves her.  And I never wanted to get in between them, even in my wildest fantasies.  I want her to be happy.  And she’s happiest with Eugene.  I know she loves me because she said so.”

Though she meant for these words to be comforting, they only left Elsa feeling skeptical.  If Rapunzel made her so happy - as did Corona - why did Cassandra choose to leave it behind?

“Why did you leave her?  You should be here with her.  I don’t want you to be unhappy in Arendelle.”

For a moment, Elsa genuinely believed Cassandra would declare her intention to remain in Corona.  Instead, she got a soft kiss that brushed her lips ever so lightly.  The first kiss she ever received.

When Cassandra pulled back and found Elsa staring in utter disbelief, she answered, “I chose to stay in Arendelle because of you.”

Something was definitely wrong.  There had to be.   _She chose to stay...because of me?_

“You did?”

“Yes.  I...Elsa, I...” Cassandra struggled to get the words out, but she didn’t get the chance because Elsa kissed her back soundly.

Foreheads touching, Elsa whispered breathlessly, “I love you, too.”

A short laugh escaped her lips before Cassandra brought in Elsa for a hug.  “Oh god, I love you,” she finally managed, inhaling the sweet scent of the queen.  “And if you’ll let me, I want to be there for you for a very long time.”

“I’m so sorry for getting jealous about you and Rapunzel,” Elsa apologized, squeezing Cassandra before pulling back from the embrace.

“Don’t worry about it,” Cassandra admonished, cupping Elsa’s face in her hands.  “You did nothing wrong.  I get it.  All this love stuff is overwhelming; imagine how I felt the first time I saw you.”

Elsa chuckled at that memory.  “Oh yes, I do remember.  You looked like you had seen a ghost.”

Cassandra smirked.  “More like a goddess.”

And with that, Elsa’s heart was soaring.


End file.
